Tom the Slime
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: CaptainSparklez is doing work to Jerry's tree when he hears a slime behind him. Turning to kill it, he stops when he finds out that it is only a small one. It however looks a lot like Jerry, the Captain's old friend...CaptainSparklez one shot. Sorry for the waffle in the middle, I always aim to get at least close to 1,000 words! Enjoy R


**Tom the Slime**

Jordan, or more commonly known as CaptainSparklez, was repairing a part of Jerry's tree. Somehow a creeper managed to spawn up there and blow up a huge chunk of the gigantic jungle tree. He was grumpily putting in all sorts of blocks, trying to fix the damage. There were many, including wooden planks, jungle tree wood and vines. The Captain was not in the best of moods when he was finished because he had to go up and down the tree a lot in order to find the right materials.

Once he had finished, Jordan heard a squelching coming from behind him. Immediately, he recognised it as a slime. Brandishing his diamond sword, the Captain spun round to kill the slime, his sword raised above his head. He hesitated, however, because it was just a small slime, and it was so cute. The tiny slime also reminded Jordan of Jerry, his small slime friend he found in a cave one day.

Lowering his sword, Jordan smiled at the tiny green cube. He noticed that the slime was just sitting there, looking up at him hopefully. His smile turning into a frown, he looked at the slime with a confused frown. Why wasn't it trying to attack him? It was just sitting there, looking at the Captain. For some reason, Jordan felt the need to talk to the slime.

"Hey there little buddy. How'd you get up here?" Jordan asked the slime, not really expecting any kind of response. To his surprise, the slime seemed to jump up and down with happiness.

"Wow, you actually understood me…okay. Now, I know that you won't be able to live up here; you belong in a cave somewhere. For your own safety, hop along back to where you came from" the Captain told the slime. The slime didn't seem too happy about this and bounced over to Jordan, and stared to bounce off of his legs continuously.

"Seriously little slime, you need to go back to where you came from. It's not safe for you up here!" Jordan protested. But the slime would not leave.

Over the next three days in Minecraftia, CaptainSparklez tried hard to get rid of the faithful slime. But try that he might, the slime would not budge. On the fourth morning, the Captain woke up to find, once again, the slime jumping eagerly by the side of his bed. The Captain sighed, smiling and got out of bed.

"Okay, so it looks like you are not going to go away. So, I suppose, you could stay…" Jordan said, slightly unsure. The slime jumped up and down, bouncing higher than usual.

"Yeah? Sounds good? Okay, so you therefore need a name…" the Captain said, thinking. He smiled sadly, remembering the last time he had given a slime a name. The slime was still jumping up and down, but Jordan didn't notice that the slime was jumping up and down like it was trying to tell him something.

"What about...Tom?" CaptainSparklez asked the slime, looking down at it with his eyebrows raised. The slime didn't seem to agree too much with this name, but it hopped like it accepted it.

"Okay, so you are now Tom the slime!" The Captain declared loudly. The slime hopped around Jordan's legs, still looking like it was trying to tell him something. The Captain frowned, suddenly seeing something in the slime that he didn't before.

"You look…nah, that's a stupid idea. But…" Jordan said, deeply confused. The slime seemed to be egging him on, but Jordan dropped the idea and walked out to continue making Jerry's tree grander.

Over the next few days, CaptainSparklez and Tom did everything together. That was mainly because Tom would not leave the Captain's side and also Jordan quite liked the tiny green slime. The Captain, deliberately did not go through any portals because he knew that Tom would not survive in either the Nether or any dimensions. There seemed to be something bugging Jordan, however, as the slime still brought the same thought back to his mind. This slime looks a lot like Jerry. But it can't be Jerry; he despawned.

After a while, Jordan was struggling to find something to do in the overworld. He had done most of the nessacary jobs that had to be done in the overworld and he needed to go into a dimension. But Tom would not be able to survive in any dimension and Jordan knew that the little slime couldn't bear to be away from him. But, Jordan decided, he enjoyed just spending time with Tom, and he felt kind of sad that he couldn't spent this much time with Jerry.

Tom had some traits that matched Jerry's, however he was a different slime and was different to Jerry. But during his time with the small cube, Jordan couldn't stop pondering the same thoughts and questions. Tom reminded Jordan of Jerry a lot, but he couldn't be the same slime, he just couldn't.

But one day, Jordan could finally find out the answers to his thoughts. He woke up to find Tom by the side of the bed as usual and got up. The Captain looked down at the slime and Tom looked back. They stood staring at each other for a while, not moving and not making a sound. At last, Jordan said something.

"Are you…Jerry?" He whispered in disbelief. The slime jumped so happily, Jordan realised that he must have got it right. Jerry hopped over joyfully to Jordan, bumping against his legs. The Captain grinned and knelt down to Jerry.

"Hey there my old friend!" CaptainSparklez said grinning to the slime.

"How did you…but…you despawned! How? Just how?!" Jordan said laughing, more confused than ever. But the only thing that mattered at that moment was the fact that the two best friends, who had been departed for so long, were finally reunited.


End file.
